


Karma

by aboutmikasa (Coco_c)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Karma - Freeform, RivaMika Week, a subtle erumike, don't mess with Mikasa, rivamika
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 04:52:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6940609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coco_c/pseuds/aboutmikasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi’s dealing with his best friend’s wedding in a smoking free place; his abstinence syndrome is kicking it and the stunning woman in front of him keeps saying that he can’t smoke... and… did he know her?” Or how what goes around comes around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karma

Smoking is a disgusting habit, he knows; for years he has tried to quit it, failing miserably every time. And now he’s trapped in this “smoke-free” place and his abstinence syndrome is kicking it. Maybe he doesn't have the medical definition of abstinence syndrome, but he’s cranky for sure. It’s all Erwin’s fault; he’s fucking crazy if he believes Levi would endure a shitty weekend full of weirdos without a cigarette. And above that, he has a list of chores for these two and a half more days: use a penguin suit and do not lose the damn ring at the top of the list, and of course, there’s a bachelor party that he should organize. A bachelor party is mandatory if the groom had been fucking living —and literally fucking— with the other groom the last four years? He’s happy for them, they’re his best friends, but the last person in this world aware of social standards is Levi and asking Hanji is out of the question. Thanks Sina for Moblit or Levi would be handling the eccentric creature.

Why the fuck did they choose this shithole to get married? An old library, full of “No smoking” signs in the middle of nowhere. If that is not punishment enough, they’re staying in a hotel with the same shitty policy. Couldn’t they celebrate their _now you can kiss the groom_ in the city as civilized people?

A quick smoke outside can’t hurt; he needs to find a place and walks toward a lonely garden behind the main building. Levi checks and double checks to be sure no one would catch him. Not that he really cares, except that he’s the best man and Erwin requested him to fake good behavior. People would say every puff took a bit of his life, but it calms him. Levi inhales the smoke slowly and exhales, more like sucking. The nicotine patch is a sad reminder of the weakness of his determination. He uses the damn patch to please Erwin; his friend has been trying for ages to make him quit, which means stupid interventions, blackmail, and never-ending naggings.

Levi will quit if he wants and he doesn’t.

“You know smoking is forbidden here, right?” He turns his face at the intruder’s words and finds a woman; she’s pointing one of those signs.

_Holy mother of Sina!_

The perfect woman stands a couple of steps away. Long legs, hot lips, stunning face, cocky attitude, and a great ass. He ogles her shamelessly.

“No shit.”

She frowns, and her disapproving scowl makes her look hotter. He’s supposed to do something about it; stub it out —he guesses— as a normal person would. The woman looks annoyed with an endearing pouting expression and he chooses to tease her as a more suitable option; so he pulls the smoke —avoiding her carefully. Maybe that killed his chances of fucking her later; not that he had had a chance with her, though.

“Levi.” It wasn’t a question, more like a statement.

“Lucky guess or stalker?” He asks, raising an eyebrow in the process and she moves; three steps after he can smell her fresh and sensual fragrance.

“Erwin sent me. Sorry.”

“Why?”

“My job this weekend is babysitting you. Smoking is not allowed and he wants to be sure you’re not doing it _and_ that you won’t lose the ring.” The woman of his fantasies takes another step and their noses almost touch. “You don’t remember me, do you?”

She asks with alluring voice and the look on his face is priceless. How could he forget a woman like her? There’s no way he knows her, there’s nothing common about her. She’s the most beautiful and smokin’ hot woman he has even seen, and the only girl with black hair and Japanese heritage he knows is…

 _Merde! No fucking shit!_  

It can’t be.

This _gorgeous, breathtaking and exquisite woman_ can’t be the plain and clingy Mikasa. His goddess can’t be Erwin’s neighbor. Why is she looking this hot? His eyes move over her body once again, in case he can have another clue to dismiss the possibility of her being the irritating, gloomy, stalking brat he met when he was in college.

 _Shit, she’s not wearing a bra_.

“No way! Mikasa?”

For years he visited Erwin’s family during winter and the annoying teenager was there too. Mikasa always followed him, too stubborn to admit it and always quiet and shy. She wasn’t a terrible company but they fought all the time and Erwin teased him because of that. Every time, Levi claimed the girl was ugly and flat; sometimes even if she was present. Self-preservation or not, he supposed she had some kind of interest towards him. The girl seemed tough but he might hurt her— she was sixteen, of course, he hurt her. Eventually, they changed their winter destination and if Erwin or Mike ever talked about Mikasa, Levi thought about the braided girl from years ago.

“It’s been a while, Levi,” she said with a certain look in her eyes.

_It’s been five years to be exact._

“And you grew up,” he devours her with his eyes.

She takes another step and her shape adjusts perfectly to his body. The girl caresses his shoulders and her eyes never leave his eyes, tempting him. Her hand travels down his arm and the sensation flusters him, clouding his head.

“Levi,” she leans close and whispers in his ear; her voice, sultry and breathy. “I… don’t like… cigarettes…”

Every pause sends electric bolts through his body, and as he feels a tightening in his pants, the man hums in pleasure.

He has one million two hundred thirty-four thousand five hundred sixty-seven reasons to step back and don’t put his hand on her back; he knows he shouldn’t pull her toward him. But he does, debating between moving down and grabbing her butt or pinning her against the wall. The warm and soft skin under his fingers is addictive, and it’s really hard to think straight when his brain has no blood.

“… and you can’t smoke in here.” She takes his cigarette and moves so freaking fast; without her body supporting him, he loses balance and almost falls.

“What the fuck!”

Stepping over the cigarette butt and walking away, the girl has a nonchalant and bored expression. She looks at him as if he means nothing.

“Uncle Mike wants to see you,” Mikasa speaks with an unconcerned voice and before entering the building shoots a final statement, not even looking at him. “By the way, you stink.”

For the first time in a long time he has no words; however, he’s not mad and his interest arises. He’s going to fuck and maybe marry the annoying brat, but first, he needs to take care of more urgent and private matters.

The weekend won’t be a waste of time now that he can pursue a new challenge, and Erwin is the one to blame. The good news is Levi won’t smoke again, he’s just found a more interesting thing to do or try to do. Still-annoying but not-plain-at-all Mikasa is his new addiction.

Mike’s going to kill him and Levi will go to hell, but it will worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> For RivaMika Week 6, like a century ago.


End file.
